Smile for Traitor
by Thee Idiot
Summary: Ichigo is dead, with others soon to follow. Orihime is captured, and misunderstood as a traitor. Smile, because you'll get to see your friends again, but this time they're out for blood.


**Smile for Traitor**

**Thee Idiot**

It was a little odd, how it all happened, but it was safe to say that Orihime was indeed incredibly frustrated. Oh, what the young woman wouldn't do for a chance to say goodbye! A confession to a sleeping man and instructions on how to work common household appliences and one silent last day at school just wouldn't cut it. Ah, that terrible Ulquiorra and his stupid bracelet! To think she would be cut off from the world with a single accessory! Oh, how easy it would be just to slip it off and run to Ichigo.

An idea- a wonderful idea! Run to Ichigo and have him fight for her freedom! He went through Hell for Rukia, what's one arrancar to him? Yes, that's what she would do. Although, perhaps she was a bit too confidant in his skills, because what happened after she carried out the first part of her quickly put together plan wasn't much like the fairy-tail ending she had envisioned.

"Ichigo!" then a few quick heartbeats. After that, a cry to the heavens and then weeping towards Hell. "Did I not tell you what would happen, woman?" a green-streaked face moved its black lips. He honestly thought the woman would have more common sense than that. Because of her foolish exploits, the object of her affection now lay with a large hole in his trachea. So many dead to follow but not quite in his footsteps. Insects and trash is what the rest were, not deserving of a death such as that of the orange-haired prodigy of a punk.

She continued to grieve as her soon-to-be captor continued: "Why Aizen-sama is so interested in a woman like you escapes me, Inoue Orihime. How naïve you are. Will your tears stop me from cracking Arisawa Tatsuki's head open? When I kill Kuchiki Rukia with my mere presence, what will your cries strike me down? If I chop off the head of Ishida Uryuu, what could you do? Murder me with the hair pins you can't even use properly? Will Yasutora Chad be spared-"

"Stop it! Just be quiet! I promise I'll comply if you stop this! Just- just stop! Please!" she sobbed desperately on the ground, clutching the grass and reaching for her fallen companion. She had underestimated the monster; they both had, and it was terrible.

He remained expressionless as he watched the sulking figure. How pathetic she was, writhing on the ground like a drowning worm in the rain. "You have had fair warning, woman. Your fate has been sealed and your friends will die. You are under Aizen-sama's sovereignty. You will obey his commands and answer only to him. Aizen-sama is now the reason for your existence. You live because he wills it." he recited his lines as if she were a common criminal. It was so incredibly degrading, and Orihime wouldn't stand for it.

Eyes still red and moist, she slowly got back up and attempted to run away at a humilitating pace. He had no trouble ensarning her arm with his, opening a garganta and quickly forced the sniveling woman inside. It would have been a pitiful sight indeed if anyone were to see it.

There was one who witnessed the beginning though; a Shinigami, and a small, weak, and inexperienced one at that. As much as he would have liked to stay and watch the fight, a faraway hollow had been spotted. Plus, the legendary reiatsu of Ichigo Kurosaki probably would have smashed the living breath right out of him. He returned only fifteen minutes after the garganta had left to find the fresh corpse of the former living legend bleeding on the well-groomed grass.

He darn near had a heart attack.

Quickly, he flipped out his cellular: "Ichigo Kurosaki- he's been killed." his hands trembled as he shakily awaited for a reply. The phone line went dead as panic spread among the operators. The operator told her supervisor, her supervisor called his captain, his captain told the Captain- ommander, who told the Court of Pure Souls, who in turn made the verdict that trickled back down.

"Inoue Orihime has been found guilty of aiding in the murder of Ichigo Kurosaki. She has been found guilty of treason and has been declared a threat to Soul Society. If found, she is to be captured alive, and she is to be burned at the stake with her head set on fire. So is the verdict of the Court of Pure Souls."

With a thudding of a staff her fate was sealed, and she would die.

Adieu, adieu, all's vanity.

* * *

**A/N** I thank Anne Bradstreet for that last line there. C: This is a prologue of sorts, so... yeah. Have a nice day.

-Derp


End file.
